


Mr Darcy and I

by HunterQuinn



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterQuinn/pseuds/HunterQuinn
Summary: Mr Darcy's tragic past resulted in him locking his heart away behind a wall of ice. He had decided long ago he would never marry and certainly not for love! However fate has other plans... A compromising situation changes everything. Can Elizabeth thaw his heart or is he truly lost forever...?
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 50
Kudos: 821





	1. Chapter 1

_*_ T **his work is copyright protected.**

**Since first being published on here, this variation is now in the process of being published!! I hope you enjoy the preview and I will post on here as soon as it becomes available and where it can be purchased - Much love and blessings;- Hunter Quinn xox**

_**Prologue** _

_**July 1793 – Derbyshire, England.** _

_It was a dark and quiet evening just outside the border of the grand Pemberley estate, home to the illustrious Darcy family. Young Fitzwilliam Darcy lay unconscious on the second story of a small rundown abandoned cottage's bare wooden floor._

_A sudden loud noise startled the eleven-year-old boy awake. Groaning quietly and opening his eyes, he was scared to find that he could see little in the darkness surrounding him. Gradually coming to his senses, the smell of smoke assailed him, flooding his nostrils a burning at his eyes and a crackling sound assailing his ears. He screwed his eyes closed and pushed himself into a sitting position and became aware of the pounding pain in his head and brought a hand up to rub at his temple, briefly. Wincing he opened his eyes once more and tried to squint through the darkness, at first thinking that the chimney had flooded in one of the sitting room, but he quickly realised that was not the case when his eyes landed on the flickering of light beneath, what he assumed was the door across the room._

_Fire._

_Fear gripped him… how did he get here? Where was here and why was he alone? The last thing he could recall was being at the Matlocks for another boring dinner with his mother and father, wishing for an adventure…_

_Struggling to breathe, he drew in a deep breath and began to choke on it. Turning on his side he rubbed his eye and squinted through his lids and moved towards the door, trying to see better, and to find a way out. The smoke was wafting beneath it towards him in thick clouds and the closer he got the more the overwhelming heat enveloped him._

_His mother!_

_Gasping as his memories all came flooding back…_

_The carriage._

_The highway men._

_The robbery._

_Where was she? Was she in a different room! He needed to find her! If outside this room was on fire, then surely so was the rest of the house. made to grab for the door handle, -_

_"No! Fitzwilliam it, it will be too hot!" wheezed Anne Darcy, from behind him._

_Turning at the sound of his mother's voice, Fitzwilliam felt an overwhelming relief, "Mama, where are we?" he asked, rushing over to her side.._

_"I do not know, son, but I am sure help is on its way! I need you to be brave for me my darling a -" she broke off, a coarse cough crackling up from her chest. It sounded painful, but she worked to steady her breath and brought her hand up smooth his messy hair from his forehead. "I need you to stay low to the ground facing me, you will be safer that way." she finished trying to smile encouragingly to her young son._

_"But -"_

_"My ankle is sprained badly. I do not believe it will support my weight, and I have taken in too much of this polluted air – " she broke off, as another cough wracked her body violently._

_"Mama, what can I do?" Fitzwilliam asked, kneeling before his mother. Anne Darcy, tried valiantly to still her coughs, not wanting to scare her son further but she was unable to get her breathing under control. Each time she took in a much-needed gulp of air, the cloying soot choked her more._

_Fitzwilliam placed his small hand over hers now scrunching the fabric of her pale pink dress, now more of brownish colour. Her blonde hair had fallen to one side as though it had been pulled and she had blood staining her temple. Fitzwilliam went feeling about the room desperately for water, for anything to help her dry throat but there was nothing. The small room appeared to be completely bare; - His mother abruptly stopped coughing. Fitzwilliam turned back to his mother in horror, taking in her now still and unconscious form._

_"Mama! MAMA!" he screamed, pressing his ear to her chest. She had a heartbeat and she was still breathing! Brushing an errand tear that had streaked down his face roughly, smudging through the dark soot that had settled upon his cheeks, he shrugged out of his coat and gently placed it over her head to offer her some protection from the fumes and laid her to her side upon the floor as she had asked him to do mere moments before. He made sure she stayed on her side, recalling a time when his sickly cousin Anne had suffered a seizure. Everyone had been careful to keep her sideways so that she would not choke. He did not understand what she would be in danger of choking on as she hadn't been eating or drinking anything at the time of her episode, but he kept his mother on her side to be safe._

_Looking back to the door her put his arm across his mouth the flames now licking under the bottom of the door frame, when he noticed the flickering reflecting on a surface to his right, a window! Why hadn't he noticed it before, it was on the other side of the room. He rushed to it, but it was sealed shut and there was nothing to break the glass with. He tried to wipe the soot from the windowpane to see if there was anyone below, but his sleeves and hands were equally dirty, and he only made the view more distorted._

_He began banging his fists against the window screaming for help, hoping that someone had come to save them. His voice became hoarse and started giving out, as he too began to choke and cough under the punishing unrelenting clouds of smoke. Fitzwilliam paused, straining his ears listening for any sounds, but he could only hear the roaring of the fire working tirelessly to eat through the door. 'The dragon's breath' as he and his Father had always joked whenever the chimneys would smoke. Despair started prickle and at the hairs on the back of his neck, if he could not find an escape, eventually he would be choked unconscious, like his Mother and if that were to happen, he would not be able to save her!_

_He collapsed to the floor his bottom lip trembling again, running his hands roughly through his hair. He was only a boy what could he do? He didn't know what to do! He needed his Papa here; his Papa was big and brave, and he always knew what to do! He was the strongest and bravest man in the world! His hope was to smash the windowpane so that they could escape, was now dashed. He was not heavy nor strong enough! He looked around keeping low as his chest was starting to burn and his gaze resting on his mother again..._

_An idea accosted him, it was risky as he did not know if it would work and it would surely use up the last of his energy, but what other choice did he have? His decision made he went over to her and moved her so that he could hook his arms beneath hers and dragged her over to the window. Fitzwilliam's young body tired quickly as he began to choke taking on more of the fumes. But he refused to give up until he made it over to the window. He looked to the door, now glowing in its appearance. The metal handle looked as though it were melting, the room now unbearably hot. The sort of heat, that caused one to profusely sweat, but would dry one's eyes and mouth painfully. He could feel his skin was not far from blistering and his lips were cracked and chapped._

_"I will save you Mama, I promise. You must keep your eyes closed as I know you are not fond of heights." he croaked, as he had finally made it to the window. Huffing he exerted a great deal of strength in lifting Anne Darcy to rest against his thin frame, leaning forward with her slightly for added momentum. He knew not what waited for them outside of this window, nor how high up they were, but to stay here would mean certain death._

_"Are you ready? On three. One. Two. THREE!" he roared, his voice cracking as he used both of their weight's, to propel him backwards, breaking through the glass and plummeting into the unknown below._

_Holding his breath and waiting for his body to meet with the unyielding ground as they were falling, he gasped in surprise as they plunged into cold waters. His mother's weight atop him pushing him through the depths of the water and into the waterbed. He winced, crying out under the surface and taking on water, as he felt multiple stabbings and scrapes across his back. Letting go of his mother as his ears popped and his body scraped against the rocks beneath him, he felt an oddly tingling sensation going from such a hot and dry environment to being submerged into the cold and the wet._

_Breaking the surface of the water, spluttering and splashing about, Fitzwilliam saw his mother, floating face down a little away from him._

_"Mama! Mama!" he shouted, splashing over to her and bringing her to rest on his front. Looking around, blinking to clear and adjust his vision, he spied the grassy bank as short distance away and began swimming backwards, towards it. He kept sinking beneath the surface, his arms and legs burning from the gargantuan exertion he had expelled thus far. Fighting the weeds beneath the surface, menacingly tangling about his ankle's, pulling at him and threatening to drag them both under, but he managed to keep his mother's head above the surface._

_After a minute or so, Fitzwilliam took a moment to recoup, he simply floated atop the water enjoying the cooling and soothing effects of it and clean night air after the suffocating conditions they had just escaped._

_Gazing up at the night sky, he wanted to cry and give in; he was so tired. Perhaps if he just rested his eyes a moment then he would have enough strength swim ashore to safety…? No! He would persevere he could rest once they were out of the water. Glancing behind, he could see that the edge of the lake was but a few strokes away. He could do this!_

_When he had finally reached the bank, he was no longer able to feel his limbs, his lungs were burning as he tried to lift his mother clear from the water, her weight now double what it had been as her dress was soaked through, causing his feet to sink into the muddy slope. He tried to use the suction of the wet earth as a way to anchor himself, but he only lost his footing, falling onto his bottom with mud splattering in all directions._

_Gritting his teeth, he gave one more mighty pull, crying out with his effort when he finally managed to wrench her out of the water. He felt something give in his shoulder with a small pop, before allowing his exhaustion to overtake him. Fitzwilliam was vaguely aware of a stinging pain across his back as he stepped clear of his mother and fell to lie next to her. Vision blurring, he brought his arm up to wipe the water and mud that had begun to drip into his eyes from his brow._

_"Ahh!" he hissed sharply as he pulled his arm back noting there was a shard of glass poking out of the back of his left hand and then feeling a wet and sticky oozing a trickle down his face._

_Too tired to realise that he had just cut his face, he let his left-hand fall to his side as his right hand moved and clasped his mother's hand from where she lay beside._

_"Hold on, Mama, just a little longer, Papa will find us!" Fitzwilliam croaked softly._

_His last image was the cottage burning before and the fumes rising and merging with the night sky as the dark crept in from the corners of his vision to envelope him into blackness…_


	2. Chapter 2

***This work is copyright protected.**

_March 1811 – London, England._

"What on earth are you doing up there, Ella?" asked Hugo Darcy, as he strode into the grand Library of Darcy house, looking up at his twin sister; Eloise Darcy.

Presently she was holding what looked to be a very uncomfortable position at the top of one of the many ladders, used to reach the books upon the higher shelves and leaning her torso over the bookshelf, her ear pressed against the wall.

"Shhh!" she hissed loudly throwing a scowl down to him. "Mr Jeremy Chamberplume has asked Fitzwilliam to speak in private." she whispered, before returning her attention to eavesdropping and leaning her ear against the wall, in front of her.

"Ha Chamberpot! What a nonce!" he laughed, sliding another ladder against hers, jostling her position slightly left, before climbing to the top with glee.

"Will you be quiet, Hugo!" she snapped.

 _Sorry_ he mouthed rolling his eyes. "Gad! I thought this looked a tad awkward, but it's bloody uncomfortable!" he exclaimed, with a grimace.

Ella's response was to kick his leg.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he said with a look mock horror.

"I should be so lucky. If you want to be up here, you must be quiet; otherwise we will not know what is being said!" Ella instructed condescendingly. She was sorely tempted to actually push her brother and thought she might if she could be assured, he would not be caused serious injury, or if she would not be found out.

Hugo snorted, but gave in, for no other reason, than it would be funny to hear 'Chamberpot' stuttering his praises of Eloise. Their eldest brother Fitzwilliam could cause most men _without_ a speech impediment to stutter. He had little patience for society and seldom smiled, notoriously known as the gentlemen who turned his foe to ice! Poor Jeremy!

Jerremy Chamberplume, had attended Eton a few years above Hugo. He descended from a well-respected bloodline and he was nice sort of fellow, but he just lacked intelligence. One could always tell when he hadn't the foggiest of what was being said, as he tended to smile inanely at all the worst times. Sadly, for Jeremy, he always had his head in the clouds, and it seemed, he was always in company with a stupid smile upon his face! And now he had taken a shining to Eloise… he couldn't fathom why; she hadn't seen Ella give him any encouragement. In fact, she had done plenty to discourage his suit.

"What are you both doing?" a voice asked, breaking through his thoughts.

Turning in unison and looking down, they saw their youngest sister, Georgiana peering up at them, as if they had gone mad.

"Nothing," they said, as one.

"Oh well, if it is nothing… I am sure you wouldn't want to know _why_ Mr Chamberpot is here?" she shrugged innocently.

"It's Chamber _plume_ and you know nothing." dismissed Eloise, confidently turning away and pressing her ear against the wall for what felt like the one hundredth time!

"Well, if you are sure." said Georgie innocently, watching Hugo clamber down the ladder he occupied, but jumping down the last few rungs in his impatience. "Although…"

"Although, what?!" snapped Ella, taking the bait and turning back to her siblings.

"I heard what was being said and heard Mr Chamberpot asking Fitzwilliam a _very_ important question… I overheard their conversation when Mr Hudson entered Fitzwilliam's study, to deliver a letter a moment ago." She said smugly.

"Well, I knew that already!" she said letting go of the ladder in her exasperation and just managing to grab hold of it before she fell. "Gah! You nearly killed me, Georgie!"

"Not nice is it?" put in Hugo, causing Ella's scowl to deepen.

"Ah, but I know what Fitzwilliam's reply was; when he asked if he could _c-c-court you_ …" Georgie taunted.

"Enough! You obviously do not care enough for me, to tease me in such a cruel way!" she cried dramatically.

"Come now, surely you would want to know whether you are to be Mrs Eloise Chamberpot or not!" said Hugo, jumping in once more.

"How many times must I correct you? It's Chamberplume, you cretins." she said her voice rising.

"My, my we are getting in a snit, aren't we?!" replied Hugo, snickering.

"I swear Hugo, if the both or you do not stop, I am going to come down this ladder and then you will be very, very sor-"

At that moment Fitzwilliam Darcy chose to enter the Library a dark frown adorning his features. They all stopped and froze, like statues, knowing they were about to be reprimanded. Perhaps, if they kept really quiet and still, he would not see them… or perhaps not…

"The three of you, desist this instant! Georgiana, you were due to start your piano lesson ten minutes ago!" He said pointing at her with his forefinger and then using that same hand to point behind him motioning her out of the room. Walking towards him, she paused to rise onto the tips of her toes and kiss his cheek. She was the tallest of the girls, her height reaching his chin.

Whereas, Eloise only reached his shoulder. Hugo was taller than both girls, and only an inch shorter than Fitzwilliam, although he was adamant that he still had a little more growing to do, "And you should not tease your sister so, either of you. If she wishes to be 'Mrs Chamberpot' then who are we to judge?" he said, with an arch of his brows, his eyes twinkling in good humour.

"Brother!" Ella exclaimed in indignation, as Georgiana laughed and skipped from the room. Hugo began to laugh too, but Fitzwilliam silenced him with a look. Knowing his brother would wish to speak to his sister in private as was always the case after he turned a suitor away, he left mumbling something about the youngest always getting away with everything and a fencing appointment with a friend.

"I know, I know, your life is so terrible! I do not know how you cope, having so many eligible gentlemen wanting your hand in marriage," he drawled sarcastically, as Ella looked at him crossly from atop the ladder.

"Hmph." she sniffed, as she clambered down and jumped before reaching the bottom, with the same impatience as her twin.

"Come, join me." he said, gesturing to the sofa beside the armchair he had just folded himself into. He watched her taking her seat and marvelled at the lady she had grown into. She looked so much like his mother, with her azure blue eyes, which all of the Darcy siblings had. She and Hugo both had the chocolate brown colour hair, like he did from his father. Georgie was the only one who had their mother's blonde hair and their mother's eyes but otherwise her other features looked the most like their father.

 _Where had the time gone?_ All of his siblings were grown up. Darcy was the eldest at nine and twenty years of age, then there was the twins Hugo and Eloise both three and twenty and little Georgiana, who was seventeen. He knew he should probably not be so lenient, but to be truthful, he would be content if neither of his sisters married. He wanted to keep them his sweet and innocent angels, who used to come and sit with him in the mornings, watching whilst his valet shaved him in fascination and practicing their reading.

Their mother had died the year of Georgiana's birth, a week before her first birthday. Their father had followed her onto his rewards, ten years later. Sadly, he had locked himself away after his mother's passing and so Darcy had been the one to raise them. They did know but it was he who had protected them from seeing their father deterioration and his cruel tempers. He had then taken sole guardianship after his father had passed but had long been a father figure to them. Fitzwilliam had assumed the role of provider of his brother and sister's for nearly six years, as well as their estates and tenants before their father had died. Nothing else had mattered to George Darcy apart from his drink towards the end.

"Was it bad?" asked Ella, hesitantly watching her brother, who seemed to have forgotten she was there.

"Not so bad, although it would have been a little less awkward if you hadn't been so loud in here." he said pointedly. "You know the insulation on that part of the wall needs replacing."

"Oh no, did he hear us calling him names? I mean it is not so far-fetched really. It could be endearing really… and he does not see the type to care. It could even be considered quite flattering that we have a nickname for him. It is perfectly understandable that one could have misheard the pronunciation of his –" she stopped when Fitzwilliam raised his hand, to halt her waffling.

"No, we could not hear exactly what was said, although after he had yakked, for what felt like my entire lifetime… he finally made it to his purpose for calling here. He came to tell me of his intention to court you, he heard the raised voices to mean you had been listening and were excited at the prospect! I then had to try and let him down gently." he said, with a pained expression.

"Oops," she said sheepishly. To which he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "It can't have been that bad!"

"It is fine, I dealt with it, although I feel as though he feels I am trying to stand in the way of true love. Do let me know if he persists and I shall sock him in the throat." he stated deadpan, eliciting a giggle from his sister. "On a serious note, I would support you if you wished to marry him, all I ask is that you do not, ever, make me play sport with that man on my team... or leave me alone with him... or take him to my club. The man once tripped on his own fencing blade! On second thoughts, I would NOT support that marriage choice!"

"Deal!" she said laughing and holding her hand out to seal their bargain.

She looked to her elder brother; he truly was the best of men. He had sacrificed everything for them, and though, none of them really knew what had happened the night their mother died as Fitzwilliam never spoke of it. Eloise and Hugo were aware that their father had blamed Fitzwilliam for her death and on occasion when they had rowed, Fitzwilliam gained a bruise or two.

Not that they had ever witnessed their father hitting him. A few times Fitzwilliam would greet them at breakfast with a black eye and knowing their brother he never would he have fought back. Ella had thought he would have retaliated had his father tried to hit any of them, but their father had never show them any interest or even tried to be in their company after their mother died. Herself, Hugo and Georgiana all viewed Fitzwilliam as their father and not only their brother. Recently she had begun to worry that Fitzwilliam was missing out on his chance at happiness because of them. She would admit that he could appear cold and intimidating, but he had so much to give if he would only let someone in. Perhaps she ought to play cupid for him as he certainly wasn't going to do it for himself!

Ella looked over his features to the thin scar, cutting an angry vein through his right eyebrow down to his cheekbone, luckily it didn't affect his sight or his looks! Though, she tried hard to ignore them, there were many whispers of his rugged handsomeness in ballrooms and many of her lady acquaintances became twittering idiots whenever he was near. Especially Caroline Bingley! Just thinking of _that woman,_ made a shudder run through her.

Her gaze to where his cravat hid the three small scars on the left side and the ones she could see standing out on his hands when the light caught them. Over the years they had heard whispers from Mrs Reynolds, and other household staff, but they had always stopped talking when they had caught her and Hugo eavesdropping.

"What time is your new friend arriving for tea?" Fitzwilliam asked, cutting through her thoughts.

"Goodness me, I had nearly forgotten! They will be arriving in roughly one hour. You will come to meet my new friend, won't you? and please do try to smile... at least once...” she teased.

"You said they?" he queries.

"Oh, yes. It will be Miss Elizabeth and her sister, Jane calling." she replied, when the thought struck her… perhaps Miss Jane or Miss Elizabeth would be a good match for Fitzwilliam...

"What are their surnames? Do I know of them?" he continued, unaware of his sister's matchmaking schemes.

"I doubt it. Their father owns a small estate in Hertfordshire." she answered. "I am excited for them to come brother; I have to admit it is nice to make friends with women who are not trying to win yours or Hugo's favour. Last time Miss Walton spilled her hot tea on my foot and stained my new slippers!"

He chuckled and rose from his seat, halting a moment to look down at her, "You are all right, yes?"

"Yes, I am fine, Mr Chamberpot – Gah! Chamberplume! He is a nice man, he is just not meant to be my husband," she said, shaking her head. "I am going to kill you all, if I call him that in public by accident." she then began chanting Chamberplume over and over under her breath, as he stood and walked over to the door.

"What did you say our friend's full names were?" he asked, when he reached the door.

"Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane Bennet," she answered, and he grunted his acknowledgement before, heading back to his study.


	3. Chapter 3

***copyright protected***

Forty-five minutes later, Darcy sat in his study bored out of his wits trying desperately to drown out the man prattling on in front of him. What he had anticipated being a twenty-minute appointment with his solicitor Mr Ainsworth, had run over by twenty-five additional minutes with his grovelling partner Harold Mumford. Darcy had seen him once or twice, but always strived to avoid a meeting with the sweaty solicitor. His glasses kept fogging up and slipping down his nose which had him continuously taking them off to clean them or smear them before putting them back to rest upon the bridge of his crooked nose. What was the nasal sycophant saying now? He was looking at him, waiting expectantly… Darcy gave a heavy sigh and intended to answer when Mumford began speaking once more.

"– and if I may reassure you again that you may trust me with you interests and assets as your dear father did before-" Darcycut him off, with a raise of his hand and a curt nod. Really there was only so much a man could take!

"That will be satisfactory, thank you for your assistance, hopefully Mr Ainsworth will be recovered in time for our next meeting." said Darcy, pulling the bell for Mr Hudson to escort him out.

"I-" began Mr Mumford, before Darcy spoke over him ended whatever flattery he was about to spew.

"Take care Mr Mumford." he said, towering over him even from his position behind the desk. Mumford held out a hand as if he intended to shake hands with Darcy, but then in his enthusiasm lunged too far across the desk whilst trying to bow at the same time, causing Darcy to step back lest he touch him in the most inappropriate way.

Instantly realising his error Mr Mumford bowed low, continuously bobbing up and down as he was backing out of the room, where Mr Hudson was waiting to see him out. _Never again!_ Thought Darcy, as they left.

Mr Hudson looked a little puzzled for a moment when he had seen Mr Darcy's glacial stare and knew the poor solicitor had made a grave error! _Please God, do not let him have tried to touch him in any way!_ Thought Hudson closing the door to the study and leading the man, now mopping his brow and tugging to loosen his neck cloth nervously, to the entryway to collect his coat and hat. His master did not like to be touched by those he did not trust or know very well, especially not on the back after what happened all those years ago.

Once alone Mr Darcy stood by his window looking out onto the street. He did not need to adjust his will as often as he did, he just needed to make sure that his siblings would always be taken care of in the event of his passing.

He expelled a harsh breath. Ever since his mother had passed and his father's downward spiral from his heartbreak, he had vowed he would try to avoid marriage and most principally marrying for love. He did not need to beget an heir as Hugo could take up the 'mantle' so to speak, when he was gone and if not, he had worked tirelessly to ensure Pemberley was no longer entailed to only the male line. Perhaps he should just marry his cousin Anne and be done with it. She would be able to live under his protection and at peace away from his Aunt. He knew he would never demand a traditional marriage from her, but he had a mistress for his baser needs and in all honesty if he were to get his cousin with child, he did not know whether she would survive such an ordeal, he would not forgive himself should she lose her life because of him.

His father, George Darcy, had not been a bad man and at first, he had been completely consumed with trying to avenge his wife's death that he had grieved as one was supposed to grieve. However, when they had found those responsible and it had simply been that he and his mother were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The men had admitted to seeing how fine their carriage was and how the lady in the carriage said her husband was powerful and would show no mercy if they did not let her and son go. Greedy, the thieves had thought to ransom them. Once they had shut them away upstairs in the cottage, a fight had broken out, which resulted in one of the thieves knocking over a lantern, setting the place ablaze and they fled into the night.

Of course, the men had been hung for their crimes, but that had done nothing to make his father feel less useless and so over the years in his despair and pain at his perceived failings he had turned to drink. There were occasions where Fitzwilliam had confronted his father and tried to take the drink from him, which would result in him getting hit and his father saying the most awful things to him; 'If you hadn't been tired and insisting that you wanted to leave the Matlocks early, your mother would be ALIVE,' he would yell. Of course, he would immediately feel remorse and apologise profusely for his horrible words and actions, trying to convince him he did not mean it. He needn't have wasted his breath Darcy knew it was his fault, he had been so bored as his cousins were not there and he had just wanted to go home. His mother had sensed her husband had wanted to stay longer and as they were neighbours, they would be safe enough to do the thirty-minute carriage ride without him.

At that moment a hackney pulled up in front of Darcy House, pulling his mind away from the unpleasant memories that still haunted his dreams at night. _This must be Ella's new friends_. He thought watching them alight from the carriage. He craned his neck unsure why he was so curious to see what the ladies looked like but could not make out their features as their bonnet's were shielding their faces. Shrugging he turned back to his desk to tend to the letter Hudson had delivered during his visit from Mr Chamberpot – plume! _Damn that was going to be a hard one to shake!_

Elizabeth Bennet felt suddenly nervous, when their Hackney cab stopped before a large town house. Although, it was most definitely more than _a_ house, it looked more like four homes put together. She looked to her sister, Jane and saw that she was just as nervous.

"We shall be fine, Lizzy. You said Ella was ever so friendly. I am sure being in her home will not change her." she said reassuringly. They both self-consciously smoothed their skirts and adjusted their bonnets before they alighted from the carriage and started up the stone steps, and were delighted to find the door opening before they had reached it and Eloise Darcy rushing to greet them and ushering them in.

"I am so happy to see you! Mr Hudson will take your bonnets and things and then we can go to our yellow day room it’s my favourite room in the spring. I am surprise it is so overcast today, but do not fear I shall have some tea ordered straight away- Sorry I am waffling. My brothers always tell me I do so when I am excited." she said stopping to catch her breath and smiling at them merrily.

"We are very pleased to be here. You have such a lovely home." said Elizabeth.

"Yes, thank you for extending the invitation for me to come along with Lizzy." added Jane.

"But of course. It was so much fun meeting Lizzy yesterday in the book shop and she talked of you with such a high regard I feel as though I know you already!" she said warmly gesturing for them to follow her through the cavernous entryway that led into a grand palatial area full of art and a staircase at either end. Both sisters were absolute beauties, but in completely different ways. Jane was fair with brown doe eyes and a tall willowy frame and Lizzy was dark with green eyes and a petite slim, yet curvy figure. _I can't wait for Fitzwilliam to meet them!_ Ella thought to herself barely able to conceal her excitement.

"I hope you do not mind, I have invited my brothers to join us shortly, my younger sister has her lessons otherwise you would be able to meet her too." she said chatting easily, as they made their way through the house.

Elizabeth was only half listening and was thankful Jane was with her and talking with Ella as she was in awe of the wonderful artwork and décor of the house. Most members of society of good standing tended to make sure their homes showed their wealth in an obvious way. Even though the space of the rooms and the hallways were more than generous in size and expensive furnishings, the decoration was done sympathetically and in a way that enhanced the beauty of the building itself without overwhelming it.

Sadly, Ella had now stopped and was waiting for them to enter their appointed room for tea, Elizabeth wanted to ask for a tour and for the first time wished that her mother was there. She had no qualms with asking those sorts of questions, but then that was because she sadly chose to ignore social etiquettes. But that was their Mama!

Not ten minutes after the tea had been served, when Ella looked up to see her brother Hugo enter the room, drawing Elizabeth and Jane’s attention to him.

"Lizzy, Jane this is my brother, Hugo," she introduced as they rose curtsy and he bowed. Elizabeth had never seen twins where the sex was not the same before and was astounded at how they looked identical, but what was more astounding was that, Ella did not look at all masculine and Hugo did not carry any femininity. Yet they were identical! Remarkable! Realizing she was staring she blushed and looked away from his very handsome features.

"How do you do Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane Bennet?" He said affably, with a twinkle in his eye, letting her know he knew she had been openly comparing him to his sister. There was one thing in which they were not identical however, as he drew level with his sister, Elizabeth could see a clear difference in height. Hugo was roughly a foot taller than her. She wondered was that purely because he was the male and they were meant to be built so? A movement in the corner of her eye cause her attention once more to look towards the door.

Her breath caught in her throat. The most impossibly beautiful man she had ever beheld had just entered the room. There was no other way to describe him other than beautiful, she had seen handsome gentleman before but this specimen before her was in a completely different league to those men. His dark hair curled lazily against his forehead, a strong angular jaw and full lips sat beneath a straight roman nose.

He was tall too! Taller than Hugo who had to be over six feet and his hair was a shade darker with streaks of the lighter chocolate colour of Ella and Hugo's hair running through it. His body was lean and well formed, beneath his exquisitely tailored clothing, the way he commanded the room when he entered spoke of a strength and a barely leashed power within. Elizabeth shivered in awareness of the man coming towards her as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ah, there you are Fitzwilliam!" said Ella looking up at him as he stopped before her.

"As you see." he drawled, his deep voice causing another shiver of awareness to coarse through Elizabeth.

"May I introduce you to, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane Bennet,"

He turned and laid the full force of his assessing gaze upon them. His dark brows and impossibly long lashes framed his eyes, which were such a striking azure, no more a sapphire blue in colour. He paused before bowing his head to them in welcome. She had even felt Jane stiffen beside her and she was known for being at ease in most company.

"We are pleased to have you as our guests." he said graciously, although there was no visible change in his expression nor a softening of his lips by way of a smile to be found.

"Now that you have caused the Miss Bennet's to curtsy one more time than would have been necessary by coming in late, shall we all sit?" teased Hugo with a small chuckle. As Fitzwilliam turned his head to scowl at his brother, Elizabeth noticed a harsh slash above his right eye. The scar started just above his brow and went in a diagonal line to rest at the top of his cheekbone. It wasn't particularly obvious and did nothing to detract from his handsomeness.

Did he gain it serving his country? No, it looks to be an old scar and he was surely not old enough to have served and retired… Perhaps it was an accident from his youth? A fall from a tree or horse?

Elizabeth gasped when Mr Darcy turned suddenly, she blushed furiously as he had most definitely caught her openly gawking at his scar! How she wished the ground would open beneath her and swallow her whole.

"I shall send a servant to let cook know that you are here Hugo, so that we may have enough shortbread for all." Ella chuckled warmly as Jane and Elizabeth retook their seats opposite Hugo, who had already happily eaten two pieces. Once Ella re-joined them, they all commenced chatting amiably, well Jane, Hugo and Ella did, Elizabeth was all thumbs and fingers under the intense scrutiny of Mr Darcy's watchful gaze. Even when he was not looking at her, she was sure he was! He was such a contrast to his siblings, they were both so light and amiable, whereas he seemed to be a dark mystery. Even with his family he seemed severe but then they did not appear to be afraid of him…

"Then it is settled!" Elizabeth heard Ella exclaim, drawing her from her musings. "Fitzwilliam, are we able to host the Bennet's and their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner for dinner on Thursday evening?"

"We would not wish to impose if you have other plans..." said Jane looking to Mr Darcy with caution.

"It would be our pleasure. We will have Mr Bingley and his sisters joining us." Darcy answered, with the smallest of smiles, towards Jane.

"That is perfect we shall have music, dancing and games as there will be plenty of us to keep it interesting and partner with." said Ella, she would work to get her brother to dance with both Lizzy and Jane! She was not yet able to tell which he showed a preference for, but it was good sign he had not left as soon as he had introduced himself as was his usual wont.

"That would be wonderful, I do love to dance." said Elizabeth, noticing Mr Darcy sigh at her declaration. "I take it you do not care for dancing, Mr Darcy?" she challenged.

"That is correct, Miss Elizabeth. I do not." he replied curtly.

"How peculiar," said Elizabeth, unable to resist goading him. She saw Hugo straighten in his seat, mirth shining in his eyes.

"It is not so peculiar." he replied, causing Ella to follow Hugo's example and straighten also.

"In your opinion. I believe dancing is a very enjoyable form of entertainment and fun, Mr Darcy."

"Well then it is good that my dislike of it, does not prevent your enjoying it."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, when Jane spoke to break the tension. Both Elizabeth and Mr Darcy seemed to have forgotten that the others were still there.

"How many sisters does Mr Bingley have?" Jane asked no one in particular.

"He has two sisters," answered Hugo still watching his brother.

"Yes, their names are Louisa and Caroline," added Ella, "Fitzwilliam, what time will Mr Bingley be arriving?"

"I believe Mr Bingley will be arriving earlier as he wanted to discuss a new venture with me. Charles is interested in leasing a property, coincidently in Hertfordshire, called Netherfield. Ella mentioned you ladies hail from that part of the country. Do you know of the property?" said Mr Darcy, briefly looking to his sister before returning his gaze to Elizabeth.

"We do indeed it is not very far from our father's property, Longbourn." answered Elizabeth, before Jane could, she found the man before her compelling. Her pulse leapt at every movement he made and word he spoke, she had never reacted to a person in this way before.

"That is good then, I know he will be pleased to discuss the area with you when you meet. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to, I look forward to seeing you again on Thursday." he stood and bowed before turning away and calling for Hugo to follow as he exited the room.

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot I am to accompany my brother to meet with his steward." he said, bowing to the ladies before taking his leave, he fought the urge to look back at Miss Jane one last time before exiting the room. He could not wait for Thursday to come so that he might have the opportunity to dance with her.


	4. Chapter 4

***copyright protected***

Hugo waited until he and Fitzwilliam were no longer within earshot of the ladies before speaking.

"You know, Ella has her heart set on finding you a wife this year brother." he spoke into the silence making Fitzwilliam stop in his tracks. He noticed the tension immediately creep into the set of his shoulders. His brother's first reaction to most things would be to tense as if under attack, he probably wasn't even cognisant that he was doing so.

"She does?" he said, incredulously already relaxing his posture.

"She sure does!" said Hugo, biting back a chuckle at his expression.

"You jest!"

"I would not joke about this Fitz. We're twins, we always know what the other is thinking." at that Fitzwilliam arched his brow at his younger brother. "All right, fine! Ella told me before the Bennet sisters arrived." Hugo reluctantly admitted.

"That sounds more like it."

"I would not dismiss it so quickly if I were you," Hugo said taking longer strides to catch up to Fitzwilliam who had resumed walking.

"Is that so?" replied Fitzwilliam, becoming bored with this conversation.

"Yes, I can guarantee that if Ella has decided it is time you marry, then Lady Matlock will not be far behind…" warned his younger brother.

"Ella has discussed this with Aunt Violet?!" he said with a huff, stopping before the stairs and looking at Hugo with annoyance.

"No, but you know how she is, you'll be receiving an invitation from her to attend a weeklong party in the country with all of the 'darlings' of this season and then Lady Catherine will undoubtedly come to visit so that she can push your marriage to Anne with gusto!"

"Shoot me first! Anne and I have no wish to marry, although I have sometimes, I feel as though it might be easier just to marry her and be done with the whole thing!" he groaned.

"The only solution is for you choose your own bride and soon, old man."

"You are as bad as Ella!" he muttered, as he began to climb the stairs to the next floor and to the sanctuary of his study. He had half a mind to tell Hugo to forget learning how to manage the household accounts to be of this conversation.

He paused at the top of the staircase and turned to Hugo, "Is this the reason for the girls visit and the dinner party later this week?"

"Ha! You think that we would be that scheming, that calculating? I am hurt, no I am-"

"Hugo." he said, with a warning in his voice.

"No, not at first." he said, deciding to come clean at his brother's obvious testiness, "But, you have to admit they are uncommonly pretty girls, Fitz."

Darcy stood for a moment and thought back to Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane Bennet. Miss Jane was everything society told him was beautiful, from her pale skin and golden blonde hair to her large brown eyes and Miss Elizabeth was indeed very handsome, with thick dark hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin carried a slightly sun kissed colour that hinted at a fondness of being outdoors, her lips were plump and pink, and she held herself with an air of confidence and curiosity which he had at first mistaken for a timidity and shyness. He could not help finding her attractive, she was indeed a beauty in his eyes, but society would always favour the blonde and paler sort. When he had caught her studying his scar, he for once he did not see an initial reaction of fear or pity, but instead a look of wonder. He swore he could almost hear her cataloguing all the ways in which he might have injured himself.

"Hmm?" Fitzwilliam mumbled, realizing Hugo had asked him something.

"What did you make of the ladies? I have to say I think they are both lovely and I am looking forward to dancing with them both on Thursday, at dinner." he said, standing taller and pulling at his jacket to straighten it.

"I think," he said, expelling a heavy breath, "That you are right, and it is time I do take a bride."

"WHAT?!" he said, stumbling backwards in an exaggeration of his shock.

"Grow up Hugo!" growled Fitzwilliam, placing a hand upon the banister.

At that precise moment Elizabeth who had become distracted by the artwork on the walls on her way back from the retirement room, heard voices above her and the mention of her name. She nibbled on her bottom lip a fraction of a second before her curiosity got the better of her and she crept to beneath the staircase. Well, if someone mentions your name, then you have every right to eavesdrop! _That was the rules in the Bennet household anyway._ Elizabeth told herself as she poked her head slightly to see Mr Darcy and Hugo speaking with each other.

"Well?" asked Hugo.

"Well what Hugo?"

"Do not be so obtuse Fitz, which lady is your preference to become Mrs Darcy?"

"I believe out of the two ladies my preference would lie with Miss Jane Bennet." he said.

After the initial hurt of being overlooked, Elizabeth felt a happiness for her sister. She was as kind as she was beautiful, any man would be fortunate to have her for his wife. As she was turning to go back, Hugo mentioned her name once more and couldn't resist her inquisitiveness.

"She would be a fine choice, although I thought you would have chosen Miss Elizabeth." he said, in truth he did not see his brother show any interest in Miss Jane Bennet earlier, in fact he had barely looked in her direction. Hugo did not mind his choosing Miss Jane, sure he found her attractive, but he was in no way ready to marry yet! He would have enjoyed a little flirtation and few dances with her, before he grew bored as he always did.

"No, I would _not_ consider Miss Elizabeth a suitable option. Her sister seems as though she is a much gentler creature, she would not cause much fuss and does not seem to me as the demanding or talkative sort. I desire a nice quiet serine wife that will leave me to get on with my life, I need some peace, after being outnumbered by you hellions for so long!" he said in a cool offhand way. Elizabeth pressed herself back against the wall as their voice became quieter moving farther into the house.

Elizabeth was furious, - no furious was not enough to describe the seething rage coursing through her! He thinks he can just have Jane, does he? Well, not if she has anything to do with it. _She was not a suitable option; HE was the one who not a suitable option! That arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical ba-"_

"Lizzy, I am glad we found you, we were worried you might have become lost!" said Ella startling her.

"Forgive me, I was distracted by the beautiful artwork and couldn't resist taking a closer look." she said, thinking quickly and hoping they would not notice her distress.

"On Thursday, when you come, we can give you a proper tour, we have a finer gallery upstairs I am sure you would adore, there are plenty of sculptures and portraits as well as artwork we have cultivated over the years. I would offer to take you now, but I do not want you to feel rushed." said Ella, generously with a warm smile as she assessed Elizabeth's countenance.

"That would be wonderful! The only other thing Elizabeth enjoys more than art are her books and the outdoors." said Jane enthusiastically.

"Oh goodness me, then we shall be sure to include the library too. My brother Fitzwilliam loves his books too and always has one or more books on the go!" Ella said looking at Elizabeth a little strangely when her lips thinned at the mention of her elder brother. Interesting…

"Is everything all right, Lizzy?" said Jane, full of concern, placing her hand gently upon Elizabeth's arm.

"I am fine, it is only a slight headache, I promise. I feel the thrill of visiting London and the excitement of the past few days has quite worn me out." she said reassuringly.

"Yes, she has spoken of nothing else since she and our Aunt Gardiner made your acquaintance at the fabric shop." said Jane.

"We would not have met had you not had the excellent taste in fabrics! We had both reached for the last of the maroon material when Lizzy graciously allowed me to have it."

"Yes, and then we both went for the same bonnet too! But you politely allowed me to have it, I feel a little remorse, as upon further inspection I think you would have suited it much better than I," said Elizabeth happy to be distracted.

"Nonsense!"

"You do look a little pale Lizzy; would it be terribly rude of us to take our leave a little earlier than planned?" said Jane on her sister's behalf.

"But of course!" she said catching the attention of a passing footman and asking him to tell Mr Hudson to ready their carriage to take Jane and Lizzy home. "Do not worry Lizzy, I feel I need to rest after all the excitement of today too, although I know I shall be a little too eager to plan the menu's for Thursday." said Ella, as she began to walk them back through the house. Once more Jane and Ella continued to talk easily, while Elizabeth followed slightly behind preoccupied with her thoughts. She wanted to tell Jane, but she also did not wish to upset her with Mr Darcy's unflattering description of her. Then she looked at Miss Ella and wondered if she had planned this all along and were, they simply here for his amusement? No Ella was kind a person and very genuine, she might have thought of one of them for her brother, but as a great love match. It is a shame then that her brother was so unkind and unfeeling! Elizabeth would not tell her sister of what he said unless she must, and she most certainly would not allow him to win her sisters affection only to trap her into a sad and loveless marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

***This story is copyright protected.**

"How do I look?" said Jane, twirling before her sister to show off her new frock. It was a beautiful pastel green colour that brought out the green flecks in her hazel brown eyes. She had her golden hair piled high upon her head with curls framing her face and upon their mother's insistence, Jane was wearing the family pearls about her neck. _She must look her best for_ _Mr Darcy!_ Thought Jane rolling her eyes.

Elizabeth looking up from putting her shoes on, "Oh Jane! You are going to steal every gentleman's heart and make every lady envious of your beauty!" she said proudly.

"I wish you would not say such things, Lizzy. You are incredibly beautiful and what is more you are also know and appreciated for your intelligence too! People care to know your opinions about things, but alas, I am meant only to be an accessory to a man and not his equal…" she said with a rare sadness flickering into her gaze before it quickly turned into concern. Elizabeth knew of how her sister did not enjoy being only known as a beauty. She knew, if it were herself, she would hate for people not to know of her intellect and her opinions on matters that she cared deeply about…

"But Lizzy, how are you? I have left you be for a few days, but I cannot help but feel that something happened before we found you when we visited at Darcy House. You have not been yourself and before you talk over me, you cannot lie to me!" she said giving her a shrewd look.

"You are right. I have not been myself." sighed Elizabeth. "If I am being honest, Mr Darcy put me out of sorts. How can Hugo and Ella be so warm and welcoming, and he be so cold and aloof? He did not even try to put us at ease and converse with us! I confess I do not know what to make of him…" she broke off chewing at the inside of her cheek distractedly.

"I agree and found it a little disconcerting myself. I did try to find out more from Ella when you had left us alone, but she dismissed my subtle concerns and probing, by saying her brother has always been that way. I believe her exact words were that, 'his bark is far worse than his bite'." said her sister with a small shrug, as she gestured for Elizabeth to stand, so that she could secure the purple ribbon to the waist of her lavender dress. "I hope that she is correct for I feel Mama does not care and will see me married to him by the end of the week!" she joked as Elizabeth turned to face her.

"But Jane what is it you want?" asked Elizabeth.

"I fear that what I want does not matter. It never has really and now that our Aunt Gardiner has said of his large estate in Derbyshire and the rumours that his income exceeds ten thousand pounds per annum, my fate is sealed!" she said partly joking, but there was small look of defeat and resignation in the depths of her eyes that she failed to hide.

"Oh Mama! I am a little ill at ease that she will be in attendance tonight, but it might go in our favour. She may meet the frightening Mr Darcy and change her mind…?" They both burst into a fit of giggles. Their mother would marry them off to camel if she thought it would secure their futures!

"Girls, we will be ready to leave in ten minutes!" called, – no, yelled their mother from downstairs, a habit she always knew her genteel Aunt Gardiner did not like.

"Are you sure you are well enough to go Lizzy?" said her sister hopefully.

"Are you?" she countered, raising her brows.

"No!" she said, eyes wide before pulling at one of Elizabeth's curls and chuckling.

* * *

Three hours later as they were waiting for the dessert course to be served, Elizabeth had surprised herself at having thus far kept her temper in check throughout the dinner. Looking down the large dining table and resisting the urge to launch herself at Mr Darcy, who coincidently, had placed her near the other end of the table as far as politely possible from himself and Jane. Jane was seated to his left with Mr Bingley next to her. His brother Hugo was to his right with Ella beside him.

Their mother had exceeded all expectations and throughout dinner Elizabeth could see and hear her mother commenting on Jane's looks and kind disposition. The worst offence had occurred just moments ago, when Mrs Bennet had been whispering (loudly) to her Mr and Mrs Gardiner of how she and Mr Bennet had always known that Jane would be their blessing and would undoubtably make a superior match! Poor Mr Bennet had been doing his best to quieten her down, but Mrs Bennet was so excited to be a guest in this house, that she was desperate to impress its owner; Mr Darcy. Instead of speaking politely with his guest’s Mr Darcy seemed much too preoccupied with himself. He had acknowledged her mother’s conversation very little, if only he would but look up and simply offer a smile or a few words, their mother would have calmed a little!

Her Aunt and Uncle and Mama and Papa were somewhere in the gulf between her and Jane but from where Elizabeth had been seated, she could not talk to any of them without having to address the whole table! At her end of the table Elizabeth currently sat next to the most condescending and rude woman in the whole of London; Miss Caroline Bingley! Her first impression had not been so bad of the lady, but once the word 'trade' was mentioned in association with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner her mask of affability had begun to slip. The final offence which caused her mask and gloves to well and truly come off, was that Mr Darcy had banished her to the end of the table, clearly the designated area for those he did not care to converse with. Miss Bingley had spent the entirety of the dinner refusing to acknowledge anyone except those she had a previous acquaintance with. And so, Elizabeth took an inordinate amount of pleasure at the spinach currently stuck to her two protruding front teeth.

It was such a pity really, because Mr Bingley was a very charming gentleman with a pleasant smile, he had been chatting away amiably about Hertfordshire and his hope to lease the Netherfield estate. His pleasure genuine when Mr Bennet informed him that was only three miles from their estate; Longbourn.

"It is settled then, Sir! Now that we are acquainted, I should be very pleased to solicit your guidance on the best spots to fish and shoot. I have been looking for a nice, friendly place in which to be situated in the country and now I know a friendly face, I believe Netherfield is becoming a very attractive prospect indeed." he said sincerely.

Mr Bingley's other sister Mrs Hurst and her husband had been seated opposite Elizabeth. They fascinated her; in all her life she had never come across such an eccentric and odd couple. The Hurst's had chosen this evening to wear matching orange, by way of her dress matching exactly with his waistcoat. Mrs Louisa Hurst had been telling everyone it was a soft peach and would be the colour of the season! But in truth it was a fluorescent carrot colour! It really was quite off putting, and it seemed wherever she looked out of the corner of her eye she could see the orange glow encroaching from her peripheral and distracting her.

Peering down the length of the table at towards Jane, she caught Mr Darcy staring down the table back at her, yet again. Was he so arrogant that he thought he did not even need to pay Jane any attention, apart from seating Jane by his side? He looked away from her to Mr Bingley who had directed a comment at him, when she noticed Hugo say something to Ella who looked firstly to Mr Darcy and then at Elizabeth with a frown. Elizabeth returned to the conversation at her end of the table ignoring whatever _that_ had been about.

Elizabeth watched in horror as Miss Bingley fawned over an unimpressed Georgiana Darcy, who was trying very hard not to be corralled into performing after dinner. She had to marvel at the tenacity of Miss Bingley, it was becoming quickly obvious that she saw Georgiana her way of becoming a coveted 'Darcy'. Miss Darcy, in a larger social group and particularly when separated from her family, was terribly shy. One might even mistake her for being timid. Elizabeth knew this not to be the case however, as she had witnessed first-hand the young lady's good humour and chattiness before the arrival of the Bingley's and Hurst's.

"… but I must insist Georgiana that you play for us tonight. Mr Darcy has told us all of your diligence in practicing and what other reason is there to practice, than there is to show off?" Said Caroline with feigned affection, "Do you not agree that Georgiana should play for us, Mr Darcy?" she asked crassly shouting above the din to the head of the table. Elizabeth saw Georgiana wince and shrink into herself in her evident mortification.

Mr Darcy to his credit did not even acknowledge Miss Bingley but his piercing blue gaze went straight to his youngest sister to assure she was not distressed.

"Is that what you wish, Georgiana?" he asked gently, but nevertheless his voice carried such command that the table fell silent. Georgiana opened her mouth to answer, but Caroline beat her to it.

"Of course, she does!" she said with finality. Not aware at how high handed and rude she appeared and failing to notice the withering look Mr Darcy and the twins aimed at her. Just as Ella was about deliver, what Elizabeth was sure to be a cutting remark, she turned to Caroline.

"I am sorry to cause any upset Miss Bingley, but I have already persuaded Georgiana to allow me to play a piece after dinner and she has graciously agreed to turn the pages for me." Elizabeth interjected.

Georgiana looked to her positively beaming. Regardless of her feelings toward the master of the house Georgiana was innocent to her brother's behaviour.

"Well, surely that is not to take the entirety of our night?!" asked Caroline incredulously.

"Is she to be our entertainment for the night and to be chained to the piano this whole evening, Miss Bingley?!" asked Ella, with a hard edge to her voice.

"No, of course not, I just know we would all enjoy hearing her play, she possesses such a talent of instilling emotion into the notes when she plays," she gushed trying to desperately to remove her foot from her mouth.

"I was not aware you had ever heard Georgie play." said Mr Darcy evenly, levelling her with his unwavering gaze. Elizabeth had to work hard not to spill her drink from her mouth at his calling her out before everyone. Begrudgingly, Elizabeth had to allow a point in Mr Darcy's favour. He did not take kindly to anyone upsetting his family.

"No, I have not had that pleasure yet, but Mr Darcy, you have always spoken so hi-"

"Enough, Caroline. Leave Georgiana be." said Mr Bingley, cutting her short. "Miss Bennet I look forward to hearing you play this evening and then Caroline as you are keen to have plenty of music this night, you shall play us a few songs we may dance to, if everyone is agreeable."

An agreeable murmur around the table sealed Caroline's fate. It was plain for all to see she was furious at now being denied the opportunity of a dance with Mr Darcy. A vein at her temple pulsing as she held her hands clenched at her sides, foretold a tantrum when they left here this evening!

Elizabeth could have kissed Mr Bingley for his genius! He peered around the guests and gave Georgiana an encouraging wink to which she bowed her head slightly, in thanks and then she turned to Elizabeth full of energy, enthusiastically talking about the pieces in which they could choose from. Elizabeth was delighted to discover they possessed similar tastes.

She looked back to the head of the table her gaze connecting with Mr Darcy's as he subtly lifted his drink in cheers at her coming to his sister's aid. She hated that the heat in his gaze caused her to squirm slightly in her seat and she warmed under his gentle praise. And so, she reacted by not returning the salute, but allowing him to see her ire simmering within. She saw his features pull into a confused frown as she returned her attention back to Miss Georgiana, for the rest of the meal.

After dinner Ella and Hugo managed to get their own back further by, killing Miss Bingley with kindness, as it were. They insisted that no one could play the more complicated dance music as well as Caroline and then most surprising of all was Georgiana!

"Oh, please do Caroline. I have heard my brother say that you play so well!" she had said. Affectively rescuing Elizabeth in return. Caroline could not refuse such an endorsement and at the mention of Mr Darcy, her chest puffed out and she mad show of sashaying over to the piano forte brushing so close to Mr Darcy, that she almost took his good eye out!

Hugo said as much causing their small group to giggle conspiratorially.

"Well now, what good is Miss Bingley playing for us, if no one is to dance?! Come now partner up everyone!" shouted Mrs Bennet loudly, causing Jane to touch her elbow in embarrassment in an effort to quiet her. But their mother just shook her off and took another sizable gulp of her wine. Jane threw her sister a worried look, but both knew it would cause more of a scene to try to temper her, they would have to leave their mother to their father, who was thankfully now leading her over to the settee.

Elizabeth caught a discreet look between the twins and an elbow to Hugo's ribs, as he quickly rushed away and over to Jane to ask her to dance before his brother. Although, in truth, Mr Darcy hadn't seemed to be paying Jane any attention noticed Elizabeth crossly.

"Fitzwilliam are you not dancing?" Ella asked him, as he was over at the sideboard to pouring himself a drink of water.

"I am guessing the correct answer is, yes!" he said, teasing his sister. She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm. He turned toward Georgiana and Elizabeth after a moment and Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding in relief, when he his gaze settled on Georgiana!

"Excellent! You shall partner with Miss Elizabeth." Ella said turning her gaze about the room, "Now, where is Mr Bingley, he requested my hand for the first dance…" she added happily, more to herself than any of them.

Both Elizabeth and Mr Darcy froze.

"But of course, it would be my pleasure, Miss Elizabeth." he said politely offering his arm.

"Oh, but I would not wish to deprive Georgiana of a dance!" she hedged, imploring Georgiana to come to her aid once more.

"Not at all! Besides, it's no fun dancing with your brother," Georgiana said accompanying her words with a playful grimace. She then excused herself and went to sit, as Ella herded everyone to take their places in the centre of the room. He stood before here tall and proud in his expensively tailored clothes, looking her over and taking in every inch of her. She bravely returned his stair and when his eyes travelled back to her face, their gazes locking, her back stiffened and her brow arched, the cheek of the man, he did not even have the decency to look a little embarrassed at his open perusal of her person!

Taking a deep breath, she bobbed a quick and awkward curtsy as he gave a small bow, before they stepped to the centre, to circle with Hugo and Jane. Then swapping partners and stepping in and out and then moving in a circle together, before repeating the steps three more times. Mr Darcy looked to Jane briefly and then with a bored sigh looked ahead with a humdrum expression. _Well, at least she would not have to converse with the unpleasant man._ Elizabeth thought to herself, glaring in his direction.

Darcy looked over his shoulder at Ella and she threw him a smug grin when she noticed him looking at her. Then he turned his assessing stare to Hugo, who delivered him a winning smile… and he suddenly had the distinct and unsettling feeling that they were up to something!

"I am so glad that we have had the opportunity to dance this evening!" Hugo said, with far more enthusiasm than was warranted.

"I am afraid that Mr Darcy does not share your zeal for the activity." said Elizabeth sarcastically.

"Nonsense, this is how he looks when he is enjoying himself!” quipped Hugo. Elizabeth gasped before clamping her mouth shut to stop her laugh bursting forth.

"If you had not learned already my brother Hugo, is quite the comic!" drawled Darcy, glaring over at his brother, fighting an overwhelming desire to throttle him! Hugo made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Oh, they were most definitely up to something. Darcy comforted himself with the thought that he had ways to make him suffer later.

His brother seemed to sense where his thoughts were going a gulped a little nervously, his Adams apple moving his neck cloth.

"Are you all right, Hugo? You are awfully quite all of a sudden. Guilty conscience perhaps?" Darcy said innocently, narrowing his gaze at him.

"No, no just a slight tickle in my throat brother!"

"Indeed, perhaps we should call the physician. I would hate for it to become fatal!" he murmured dryly, enjoying the shocked countenance of his partner, before the dance separated them all. He thought to himself, of the way Miss Elizabeth's behaviour towards him had been openly hostile. Then, he thought of how she had defended his little sister and stood up to Miss Bingley, which was no mean feat!

So far, from what he knew of her, she was no shy and retiring little miss. He decided that he would be patient as she clearly had something, she wished to say to him, and she would most probably do so as soon as the right moment presented itself. Normally he would not entertain this sort of behaviour but there was something about Elizabeth Bennet that was beguiling to him, the more he looked at her the harder he found it to look away. He had barely even glanced to Miss Jane and in all honesty had quite gone off the prospect of marrying her. There was nothing wanting in her, but with Elizabeth present she failed to capture his attention, he had tried to be present and hold a conversation with the elder Miss Bennet at dinner, but even when he was not looking at Miss Elizabeth he found himself straining to pick out her voice or her laughter from the conversations surrounding him.

When their paths crossed again he felt an odd need to fill the silence between them, again this was not an awkwardness he recognised in himself, in fact he normally enjoyed making others feel awkward in his presence, not in a mean way, in all fairness it was normally aimed at those individuals that wanted to extort something from him or his family.

Across the room, Mrs Bennet dropped her drink and was laughing brashly and almost falling from her chair, as Mr Bennet tried to quiet her. Then she began to loudlu call for her salts, distracting Elizabeth and causing her to stumble and step on Mr Darcy’s toes.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, embarrassed and unable to meet his gaze.

"Not to worry I have rather robust shoes and large feet, Miss Elizabeth. I barely felt a thing!" he said trying to dispel her distress. “Do not worry, everyone else is oblivious,” he added with a small flick of his head about the room.

And it was true, to Elizabeth’s astonishment, no one else had noticed. She smiled up at Mr Darcy, then recalled that she did not like him and scowled. Unable to hide the amusement from his eyes he looked down at her feet for a moment, they were so small and delicate that she would not have been able to cause any damage even if she had wished to. Looking back up at her he noted her displeasure. If she had seemed irritated by his presence before, she had now turned positively hostile!

"I see through you, Sir. I do not care for your sweet words you use on the ladies you wish to charm!” she declared, nostrils flaring.

"And just who said that I am trying to charm you?" said Mr Darcy with a quirk of his brow.

Elizabeth blanched and her blunder and ground her teeth at his conceited comment. She swore in that moment that she would never allow him to marry Jane. Pursing her lips and holding her tongue she allowed her feet to move through the familiar steps to the dances end in silence. The quicker the dance was over the quicker she could get away and compose herself before she confronted him. She had to speak with him before the night was through, the sooner she put him straight the better.


	6. Chapter 6

***This story is copyright protected.**

After dinner, Elizabeth was sitting and watching Mr and Mrs Gardiner, her Mama, Papa and Jane and Hugo, as they were playing a card game. Growing bored she glanced about the room and spied Ella and Georgiana chatting animatedly with Mr Bingley, who was making rather large gestures with his hands and arms. She smiled slightly to herself when she saw Ella wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard as Georgiana clapped her hands together in joy.

The mood had definitely become easier when Miss Bingley had taken her leave early, complaining of a headache. Coincidently, it came on suddenly, when she had become upset at not being able to have her share of the dancing. Mr Bingley had declared himself not ready to leave and so, the Hurst's had departed with her not half an hour ago and the mood had relaxed instantly. Mr Darcy had yet to return after seeing his guests out. He must have had an urgent matter to attend to or was simply exorcising his power as the master of this house and was not intending to re-join them at all.

"You look to be deep in concentration, Lizzy." said Ella, surprising her. She had not even noticed her approach but smiled when she took her hand and pulled her up from her seat. "Now, I remember you expressing a desire to view our library! Would you care to have a look now? I will not attempt to show you the gallery as it is too dark to do it justice. But the Library is my favourite at this time, as it is always perfectly cosy in the evenings." she finished.

"I would enjoy that very much, thank you." she turned to Mr and Mrs Bennet, who nodded their approval. "Papa, would you like to accompany me?" she asked, she did after all inherit her love of literature from her father.

"Not this time my child, I am quite involved in this play here." he smiled. But Elizabeth could see he did not think it best to leave her mother, who appeared to be rather turning a little green!

Once she and Ella had left the room, Ella laced her arm through hers. Comfortably, they made their way through the large town house.

"Are you all right Lizzy? After your dance, you became awfully quiet. I fear my brother might have offended you." she chuckled. "He does improve upon further acquaintance, I promise. Once you learn his character, he is the best of men. But then of course I am totally biased!" she exclaimed proudly.

"I am just a little homesick is all. I do enjoy London, but I am a country girl and feel as though my wings are clipped when I cannot go for long walks in solitude, it the best way to organise one's thoughts. It is how I usually start my day in Hertfordshire. It is nothing more than that I assure you. I am sorry if I caused any unnecessary concern." Elizabeth added, as she did not want Ella to think she was displeased with the company this evening.

"Good, we shall talk no more of it then! Ah, here we are. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I present to you the Darcy House Library," she said, with a dramatic flourish leading her into the centre of the room.

Elizabeth gave a small chuckle before her mouth dropped open in awe, as she walked into the immense library, turning in a full circle. The lamps had been lit in the room and a fire burned in the grate illuminating row upon row, of floor to ceiling bookshelves; expanding out from where she stood in the main seating area. But in-between the rows she spied a few more chairs dotted around, and ladders rested against the shelves so one could reach the top shelves with ease. This library was magnificent, and smelled comfortingly of paper and ink, and a hint of leather. The flickering light illuminating the spines of the books.

"This is where we always all end up together most evenings. My brother had a piano placed in here for when Georgie wishes to show us a new piece she has learnt or composed. Hugo and I, are not copious readers but when we were little our brother would sit for hours with us, teaching and even on occasion acting out plays and poetry with us, but you did not hear that from me," she said conspiratorially, smiling fondly at the memories, "And then, there would be a mutiny! We would all begin to play fight and he would always allow us to feel as though we were winning until we took it too far... and then he would overpower us easily. He has always been so strong, but incredibly gentle too. We always called him a gentle giant when we were younger." she looked up a moment around the room seeming to forget Elizabeth was there.

"They are wonderful memories; it is a shame when we grow up and those things disappear. I find I am curious to hear how you might _'take things too far?'_ and I am a little shocked as your brother seems so serious all the time." there was no insult in the way she said it, just curiosity. Ella smiled gently.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he? … as for how we might _'take things too far?'_ I shall leave that story for another time, perhaps when Fitzwilliam is present. I do love to tease him." she giggled, her love for her brother shining in her eyes. "For now, I shall leave you to explore the shelves and come back for you shortly… unless, you would like company?"

"Not at all! Please return to your other guests. I am quite in my element here!" she said, pleased to be able to look through the volumes at her leisure and with her full attention.

"I shall come and find you in a half hour." Ella said, as she was making her way towards the door. "Oh, and Lizzy, please feel free to pick out anything you or your father might wish to read. You can borrow anything you like."

Elizabeth, turned to reply her thanks, but Ella had already swept from the room, leaving the door slightly ajar in her wake.

"Where to start!" Elizabeth whispered excitedly to herself, when a thud from across the room drew her attention. She moved in the direction of the noise and heard voices permeating through the bookshelves. _How curious…_ thought Elizabeth, slowly recognising one of the voices to be Mr Darcy's. Curiosity once again getting the best of her, she quietly placed her feet upon the ladder before her and began to stealthily climb upwards. When she had gone a few steps up the ladder and realised the voices had grown quieter.

_Perhaps if she was a touch further to the right, she might hear a bit clearer…_

Looking down form her position she did not wish to climb all the way back down. Stretching her arm out she attempted to use to use the books to pull herself with the ladder along slightly, however, the book she had chosen pushed into the shelf with a click and to her horror the entire shelving unit swung inward. With a squeak she screwed her eyes shut and clung onto the ladder her knuckles white.

"Miss Bennet?" she heard Mr Darcy say, his surprise evident.

"Wake up Lizzy, wake up!" she hissed to herself.

"Hudson, leave us please." Mr Darcy instructed his butler.

Elizabeth heard a door click shut and then silence. Nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard Mr Darcy clear his throat.She opened one eye to peer down at him. He stood level with her waist; his hand held out expectantly waiting for her to take.

Refusing to take the hand he offered, she looked resolutely down at her feet as she descended the ladder, only looking back to him when she had her feet firmly planted upon the floor in the secret doorway, between what appeared to be his study and the library.

"I knew you had something that was bothering you with regards to me. But I did not think you would go to these lengths to speak to me, Miss Elizabeth." he said, lips twitching with mirth. "You are quite the menace are you not? Stomping on toes, standing up to Miss Bingley and your surprise entrance into my study…"

"May I be frank with you Mr Darcy," she said, her patience at its end and wanting to deliver her message and be done with him.

He simply nodded his ascent. Taking a deep breath, she paused taking him in once more. Ella had spoken of a man she had not yet met, and she doubted still existed. She allowed herself to think that the scar marring his eye might not have been acquired in a trivial boyish pursuit of his youth, but maybe something more sinister to have altered his personality to such a degree. The instant the thought occurred to her it offered a vulnerability in him. In this moment there was softness in his gaze, maybe even a slightly self-consciousness about him; however, when she blinked it had once more become an expression of boredom and impatience.

"Are you going to continue gaping at my scar? or will you tell me what I have done to be deserving of your anger?" he snapped impatiently.

Her intelligent emerald eyes moved to clash with his for a few seconds longer before she spoke. "I do not think you are a suitable match for my sister." she said, watching his reaction to her statement, unblinkingly.

"What?" he had not expected that.

"You think because of your name, your wealth and position in society, that you can take whom or what you want regardless of the affect it has on them or those around you? There are some things money simply cannot buy" she hissed, her anger getting the better of her.

"Is that so?" he said, his voice becoming flatter and his mood darker.

"Yes." she said, l refusing to back down.

"And why, after so short an acquaintance is it that you believe your assumptions of my character are accurate?" asked Mr Darcy.

"Because I overheard your conversation with Hugo, when I was last here." she practically hissed at him. _Try and talk your way out of that_! She thought with a small victory.

"So?"

"So?!" she repeated back incredulously.

"I do not think that gives you the right to decide who your sister should marry. Does she not have a say?" he countered.

"I have her best interests at heart! You do no not sir!" she snapped.

"So, you snoop around my property on two occasions, listening into conversations that were not meant from you and burst into my study uninvited to warn me off your sister?" he said moving away from her to lean against his desk.

"I beg your pardon!" she said walking further into the room. "I did not snoop! Of course, I have come to warn you off. You would do the same had you heard such comments comparing one sister to another."

"I am beginning to tire of this situation. So, is that it then? You are jealous because I voiced a preference of your sister over you?"

Elizabeth choked out a laugh! "You think very highly of yourself!” she laughed. “Jane will marry for no less than the love she deserves. And you, most definitely will not adore her or love her! You have no idea how to court a lady! And what's more, you are not good enough for her!" she said, her chest heaving with her emotions.

There was a long moment of silence before he pushed away from his desk and stood once more towering above her. "I do not wish to marry your sister."

"No?" she replied archly.

"No."

"Well, that makes no sense at all!"

"Do not feel embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. If you had simply asked me what my intensions were, you wouldn't have had to go through all this." he said gesturing to the bookcase. "I have not shown your sister any preferential treatment this evening, have I?"

"Well, what is it you want? You say you have shown no preferential treatment towards Jane, but you had her seated beside you during dinner." she stated, her earlier boldness slipping away.

"I was not in charge of the seating arrangements. Ella believed your sister shyer than you and thought she might be more comfortable near her and your parents and that you would be able to coax Georgiana out of her shell." When she could think of nothing to say he spoke once more. "You are seeing now that you have made a grave mistake in thinking you can manage me.”

"I do not wish to manage anyone, Mr Darcy! I only wish to ensure Jane's future happiness."

"And it is you who is gets to ultimately decide who should make her happy? He asked.

"Of course, I am not!" she snapped, grinding her teeth.

"You overheard a conversation out of context and decided that you knew my thoughts and feelings. But you do not know my character well enough to make such a quick judgement. I think you did not like my slight of you." she glared at him seething with rage it was all he could do not to laugh and instead arched raised both brows at her.

"Please! I heard your slight of my sister! _'She will not talk too much nor demand too much!'_ or words to that effect." she said mimicking him. "Those are the attributes you look for in your future Mrs Darcy?" she jibed.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Do not think I did not notice your appraisal of my person when first we met." he said, taking a step closer. "Now, it is time for me to be frank with you, Miss Elizabeth. I would be lying if I said I was not attracted to you." he was now stood toe to toe with her and could see the pulse beating fast at the base of her neck. Her lips were plump and begging to be kissed. "I desire _you,_ Miss Bennet." he whispered bending his head towards her a little.

Mr Darcy's eyes dropped to her lips and she unconsciously licked her them, as his head dipped a little lower. He glanced up once more and saw the desire roaring in her eyes and a shudder coursed through her as he knew it would, when he ran his thumb over her bottom lip parting her lips slightly. He groaned a quiet, rough sound at the temptation she presented, he knew he should not sample it. This was not a woman he could dally with. She was an innocent and he most assuredly had no intentions of marrying, but she was giving herself over to him willingly. It was only a kiss; no harm could come of a kiss could it?

Elizabeth felt the deep timber of his voice in the small sound he had made send shockwaves of sensation through her. The woodsy, masculine scent and the heat of him surrounded her making her short of breath. He cocked his head to the side, was he waiting for her to make the first move? But she had never been kissed before? Well, not in a romantic way! She thought with a frown feeling unsure of herself.

At the same moment that Mr Darcy, had decided this should not happen. That he would escort her back to the library and shut the secret door, Elizabeth, had decided this was to be the moment she would have her first kiss. Taking a deep breath, she raised herself onto her toes, with her hands clasped tightly before her, she puckered her lips just when he took a step backwards.

She blushed crimson, how dare he toy with her!

He saw the rejection and embarrassment blaze in her emerald eyes as her nostrils flared and her right hand swiftly came up to strike him across the cheek. Mr Darcy just caught her hand before it connected with his cheek, in one of his. The next look she gave him was almost feral, she gasped her indignation as her left hand came up to strike the other cheek, which again, he caught effortlessly. Pinning both of her hands behind her back in one of his large hands he pushed her back against the shelves and brought his hand to cradle her head, crushing his lips to hers. She smelled enticingly of citrus and something sweet he could not define.

He punished her with his lips in an explosion of anger and desire. He was unrelenting in staking his claim and dominating her mouth, applying pressure to urge her to open up to him. He moved his hand around, so it rested upon her neck with his thumb stroking her jaw, as he swept his tongue across the seal of her lips. She gasped against his mouth, which he quickly took advantage of by sliding his tongue between her lips.

She stiffened at the shock of his tongue caressing hers, a sensation she did not understand throbbed at her centre, being completely innocent she did not recognise these to be the first prickles of desire. He let go of her hands that he had held prisoner behind her back, she had just been about to touch him and run her fingers through his rich unruly hair, when he stepped back from her. He placed his hand upon her shoulder to steady her and looked down at her with such an intensity it felt as though he were looking into the depths of her soul.

The realisation of what they had done, what she allowed him to do and of the liberties she had given him, engulfed her. Elizabeth reacted without thought, wrenching her arm free and made to run away from him. Her legs however, still felt as though they were made of jelly.

In a flurry of movements, gasps and groans, Elizabeth stumbled back into the library, losing her balance completely. Mr Darcysaw that she was falling and made to grab for her but caught his foot on the edge of the ladder and fell forwards with Elizabeth. Managing to catch her mid-air, he twisted so as not to crush her landing on his back with Elizabeth laying across his front. It took a moment for both to register what had just happened and he opened his eyes to find Elizabeth with her hands braced on his chest and her face a breath away from his, looking down at him intently.

"ELIZABETH! What is the meaning of this?!"

Both Elizabeth and Darcy's heads whipped around to find Ella and Jane standing aghast next to a purple faced Mr Bennet in the doorway or the library, demanding answers.


	7. Good news and Bad news...

* * *

Dear reader,

 **I first published this story in July 2020** after the success from my first P&P variation. Thank you for your wonderful comments and support! I have shared this story with all of you and it has been a dream come true to create some of my own characters that have been adored as I intended them too.

Now, I know am going to cause some upset... but I will be removing many chapters due to interest from a number of publishers wanting to create a series out of this book with this variation being the first in the series. The intention is to create the love stories of the other characters but with Elizabeth and Darcy playing key roles within the other love stories that were introduced in this story.

I am very excited about this and cannot wait to share what happens next as I have many ideas!!   
  
**Much love and blessings to you all!**  


 **HQ xx.  
** **  
P.S. To clarify as I realize upon reflection that I may not have explained this well enough . I apologize the excitement took a hold of me! This variation will be published as was on here and then may move on to be expanded :)**   
  


thank you for all your kind words of congratulations and encouragement <3


End file.
